Ahsoka Tano (SWAU)
Ahsoka Bonteri Lawquane née Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her master and known as both "Ashla" and "Fulcrum" at various points after the Clone Wars, was a female Togruta Jedi who served the Galactic Republic and became instrumental in the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or the Rebel Alliance. Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned her to be the Padawan learner of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight. Although they initially had a rocky start due to a personality clash and Skywalker's initial reluctance to take on a Padawan, they worked together during both the Battle of Cristophsis and the Battle of Teth, where they rescue Jabba the Hutt's son, leading to the facilitation of a crucial alliance between the Galactic Republic and the Hutt Clan. As a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, Tano found a mentor and a friend in Clone Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, with whom she and her master collaborated to lead frontline campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They achieved many things during the war, including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves from Kiros, saving her master and many other on multiple occasions, and even engaging some of the deadliest people in the galaxy like Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and Cad Bane. In her first command position at the Battle of Ryloth, Tano disobeyed order and lost nearly her entire squadron of pilots, but she managed to rebound and helped secure a victory at Ryloth. Although initially young, eager and inexperienced, Ahsoka matured into a respected leader, contributing to key Republic victories like the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Mon Cala. Tano would later form close bonds with several people over the course of the war, including Barriss Offee, Riyo Chuchi, Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, the latter whom she developed a romantic attraction to. In a stark turn of events, Tano was framed for a bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and several subsequent homicides. She escaped into the Coruscant underworld to clear her name and formed an unlikely alliance with Asajj Ventress, but she was later detained by Republic forces and consequently barred from the Jedi Order while awaiting trial. Ultimately, Skywalker uncovered the true culprit, Tano's friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, and prevented his former apprentice from being convicted of sedition. Nevertheless, the ordeal dislodged Ahsoka's faith in the Jedi and refused the Council's offer to rejoin the Order, instead departing in search of a new path. She eventually returned to once again aid the 501st, this time at the behest of Captain Rex; she helped Jango Fett and his followers wrest control of Mandalore from the Separatist-aligned Mandalore the Resurrector. Towards the end of the final battle, Order 66 was issued but Ahsoka was spared a terrible fate by Rex who saved her from her former soldiers and smuggled her off-world. On the run, Ahsoka and Rex went into hiding on the Outer-rim planet of Thabeska. Here, Ahsoka took on the name Ashla and turned to smuggling with Rex, working odd-jobs in order to sustain themselves. During this time, Ahsoka and Rex began a relationship, one that would last until 15 BBY when her habit of trying to stir up uprisings from the farmers against their unpopular government clashed with Rex, who knew that if the government fell the Imperials would have every reason to declare martial law, which would make it easy for them to identify her and Rex. An argument over whether to support the rebels or not led to Ahsoka leaving Thabeska and trek out on her own. After a year on Raada working as a mechanic, Ahsoka aided a partisan uprising that tried to free the planet of Imperial rule. Though this attempt failed, it introduced her to Bail Organa who was sowing the seeds of a galaxy-wide rebel movement and became the manager of his intelligence network, operating under the codename Fulcrum. As "Fulcrum," Ahsoka provided intelligence to various rebel factions. She fought at the Battle of Yavin and later various flashpoints across the galaxy when the Galactic Rebellion began. After the Galactic Empire came to power, Tano went into hiding on Thabeska and Raada. Following the evacuation of Raada, Taana joined Senator Bail Organa's growing rebel movement. She became the manager of his intelligence network and adopted the codename "Fulcrum". As "Fulcrum", Tano provided intelligence to various rebel factions including Hera Syndulla's Spectres rebel cell. Tano took a particular interest in Syndulla's rebels because one of their members, a former Jedi named Kanan Jarrus, had begun to train his own Padawan, Ezra Bridger. In addition, Tano's efforts against the Empire brought her into contact with Skywalker, who by then had become the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, as well as the Imperial Inquisitors known as the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. Following the mission to Malachor, Tano was believed by many including Jarrus and Bridger to have perished during a duel with Darth Vader. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU) Category:Characters